The secret of Raven Queen
by lady blade 23
Summary: What secret is Raven Queen hiding? Will it be to late for Apple and Darling to save Raven or will they be on time.
1. CHAPTER 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

"At Ever After High , just after the Dragon Games , that something had changed-" The male narrator was interrupted by his loving wife,"between Apple White , Darling Charming and Raven Queen." "Okay , what gotten you guys so happy?" Brooke asked her parents.

"Well this story going to be spelltacular." The Female narrator replied to her daughter as the story continues where Apple White and Darling Charming are sitting together, in the castleteria. "Well on with the story before a certain 'somebody' spoils the story to a certain 'wonderlandian'." As the Male narrator says this, Maddie looks up from her breakfast and cheekily sticking her tong out.

Apple and Darling sat near the Rebel table but the weird thing is that Raven wasn't sitting by the table or in the castleteria in fact, which worried Apple. Apple had noticed that Raven was acting strange towards her and Darling (who is her girlfriend), like the witch doesn't want to hangout, or doesn't come to her dorm untill late and leave very early while she was still sleeping that it shocked her.

But now wasn't the time to worry so Apple hid her worries behind a fake smile but was too late, Darling had seen the princess worry. "Sweetie, what is wrong ?" Darling ask. "Nothing." Apple replied but Darling gave her 'don't-lie-to-me' look which Apple sigh.

"Lately Raven has been acting weird, like she would return to our dorm till late and gets up before me; and did you notice that she isn't in the Castleteria." Apple explains her problem while looking around the room for a maroon-hair girl. "It's like she avoiding me and the rest of her friends, after the Dragon Games and Evil Queen episode."

"Well you did let the Evil Queen out of the mirror realm and tried to help her change Raven evil." Darling pointed out which Apple flinch. "Maybe that the reason that she avoiding us." Apple was uncertain and it clearly shown on her face.

"Why don't we go find Raven tomorrow and ask her what bugging her." Darling says that it made Apple smile just as the bell rang , stating that class will begin soon.

 ***NEXT DAY***

The couple was looking for Raven, high and low even in the dragon stables, where the witch would spent her time with Nevermore but they still couldn't find her. When they did find Raven, it's like the witch grew a sense for them, as she knew what they were up too. The witch vanished, using her magic that left the couple with a problem.

They gone to Maddie father's teashop , where they found Maddie busy with a customer. The couple sat at a table as they waited for Maddie , whom they didn't have to wait long as Maddie comes with cakes, cupcakes and tea for them.

"Hi Maddie." The couple greeted the Mad hatteress as she sat down. "Hi you two , so how can I help with a certain bird ?" Maddie ask which shocked the girls but they are talking to Maddie , the Mad Hatter's daughter ,that always spoke to the invisible 'narrator's'.

"Yeah,Raven has been acting weird around us lately that she doesn't come back to her dorm till late and leaves very early in the morning." Apple was really worried about her roommate-slash-best-friend-forever-after. "Since your like a sister to Raven, do you have any idea what is wrong with her ?" Darling ask the mad-girl pleadingly.

"I have..." the couple having a hopeful glint in their eyes. "no idea what wrong with black birdy, literally the narrator's won't spill anything." Just like that, the hopeful glint turned into a shocked one's since Maddie always knew something from the situation.

If Maddie didn't know what's wrong with Raven, then nobody knows what wrong with the girl which the the couple didn't know what to do but then Maddie gave them teabags and ... cuffs, that confused the two girls.

Knowing what the girls were thinking , Maddie explained. "These aren't normal tea bags and cuffs. The tea bags can cancel Raven's magic for a day but stir the tea at least more than 5 time else it won't work." Maddie instructed the girls , who are happy that they have a solution to the magic problem but was still confused about the cuffs.

"The cuffs can withstand Raven's magic and can be used for certain 'activities'." The girls gotten red as Apple namesake when Maddie said activities in such a way that both of them stood up, thanked Maddie and left with red faces and the accessories, leaving behind a laughing Maddline Xylophone Hatter.

Later in the evening, Apple waited for Raven to return but when midnight struck, Apple knew that her roommate wasn't coming to her room tonight. So Apple gotten up from her bed, got dress in a plain shirt and pants, and left her room, seeking for the witch.

Apple had walked around the school but still couldn't find Raven. Just then she heard the most pleasant sound she has ever heard, coming from the muse-ic studio, that she followed it. When she gotten closer to the room, one of the stalls light was on and there were sounds like someone was talking, that she went closer that she found what was making that noise.

There stood Raven, in all her glory as she looked at the small, sleeping dragon. Apple looked at Raven, wondering if the witch had spent all her time here, that she notice that Raven wasn't wearing her normal outfit that doesn't screams 'EVIL QUEEN' but for once looked like a normal girl.

"Ok Nevermore, just one more time than we can drop this off by Melody or Professor Piper and go to bed." Raven says to the dragon, who was sleeping but still gave a little nod.

Raven placed the headphones over her ears, closed her eyes as she stood in front of the mic, just as the music started.

Hello sweet grief

I know you'll be the death of me

Feel like the morning after ecstasy

I am drowning in an endless sea

Hello, old friend

Here's the misery that know no end

So I'm doing everything I can

To make sure I never love again

I wish that I did not know

Where all broken lovers go

I wish that heart was made of stone

Yeah , if l was bulletproof

I'd love you black and blue

If I was solid like a jewel

If I had a diamond heart, oh, oh

I'd give you all my love

if I was unbreakable

If I had a diamond heart, oh, oh

You could shot me with a gun of gold

If I was unbreakable

I'd walk straight through the bullet

Bendin' like a tulip, blue-eyed and foolish

Never mind the bruises

Into the fire, breakin' through the wires

Give you all I've got

(If had a Diamond Heart)

I'd walk straight through the dagger

Never break the pattern

Diamond don't shatter, beautiful and battered

Into the poison, cry you an ocean

Give you all I've got

If...

Goodbye, so long

I don't know if this is right or wrong

Am I giving up where I belong?

'Cause every station's playing our song

Goodbye, my love

You are everything my dreams made up

You'll be prince and I'm the crying dove

If I only were unbreakable

I wish that I did not know

Where all broken lovers go

I wish that heart was made of stone

Yeah , if l was bulletproof

I'd love you black and blue

If I was solid like a jewel

If I had a diamond heart, oh, oh

I'd give you all my love

if I was unbreakable

If I had a diamond heart, oh, oh

You could shot me with a gun of gold

If I was unbreakable

I'd walk straight through the bullet

Bendin' like a tulip, blue-eyed and foolish

Never mind the bruises

Into the fire, breakin' through the wires

Give you all I've got

(If had a Diamond Heart)

I'd walk straight through the dagger

Never break the pattern

Diamond don't shatter, beautiful and battered

Into the poison, cry you an ocean

Give you all I've got

If I had a diamond heart

Apple knew that Raven could sing but she never knew she could sing like that! Raven's mother had mentioned that muse-ic and singing was like second nature to Raven but wow, Raven sounded like a spellebrity that was taking on the world.

Apple wonders why Raven didn't tell her about the songs she was recording? She can think later on the question as she hears a door open. Apple runs out the studio as quickly as she could and hid behind the stairs. Apple didn't know what to do so she decided that she going to wait for the witch and follow her, without letting Raven know that she there.

It felt like forever-after when Raven left the studio, so Apple hid in the shadows and hiding from Raven sight as she follows the witch. Raven walked-and-walked till she gotten to Melody Piper's room and dropped off a CD with the keys to the studio, in front of the door and left with Nevermore, who is sleeping around the witch's neck.

Halfway back to their dorm, Raven had stopped by a bench and sat down but she wince when her back made contact with the wood. This confused Apple that the princess gotten closer to the witch but still hid in the shadows. Raven lifted her shirt where Apple could see a real, nasty wound that doesn't looked fully healed yet and had red, angry lines. But that was not the only thing that caught Apple's attention, Raven's back was blue, purple, black and so on.

Apple really wanted a trashcan from the sight she seeing, nobody would even blame her if she puked on the spot from just seeing what horrible condition her roommate's back is in. 'Why didn't Raven tell me of her wound or singing , aren't we best-friends-forever-after?' Apple was sad that one of the people she trusted with her life didn't trust her back.

Raven sighed as she dropped her shirt and lay down, mindful of her back; and looked up to the sky just to see the stars that stood out. "Well Nevermore, looks like we be camping here tonight." Nevermore moved her position from Raven's neck to her belly, where the small dragon had immediately fell asleep.

Raven looked at the small dragon and smiled as she patted the dragon's head. Raven gaze once again to the sky as just seen stars that the witch closed her and falls asleep just as quick as her dragon.

Apple waited for a few minutes till she was certain that Raven was asleep. The blond-haired girl walked out from the shadow and to the witch, knowing that she had to carry a witch and a dragon. The princess picked up the witch like a bride while Nevermore just slept on Raven's middle section and Apple walked to their dorm with her roommate in her arms.

Moments later, Apple arrived to their dorm, where Apple lightly kicked the door open, went inside and kicked the door closed. The princess went over to her 'Evil Queen' side of the room and gently placed the witch on the bed, without hurting or waking her up.

Apple had walked to her side of the room to collect a blanket and some ointment for Raven injury's; and went back to her roommate side. Apple sat next to the witch and removed the witch's shirt (she had Nevermore move next to Raven) and putting on ointment where it mostly needed. 'Raven what in fovever-after happened to your back?' Apple thought while looking at the old scars, new bruises and wound on the witch's back. Apple stared at her friend's face for a few minutes, thinking how beautiful the sleeping witch looked that Apple went closer to Raven face to see the most beautiful detail, her lips.

The princess wanted to kiss the witch ever since thronecomimg but she couldn't since she is dating Darling , who Apple loves her as a lover that she would cherished forever after, but wanting to kiss the witch so Apple moved her head to align her lips with Raven and kissed her and her lips felt like it was on fire.

Apple stood up, threw the blanket over Raven and Nevermore; and gone to her side if the room. Apple gotten dress in pj's and when her head had hit the pillow, Apple was fast asleep.

In the morning, Apple woken up and gotten up that she looked at her roommate side of the room, seeing that her roommate was once again not here that Apple sigh and begins her routines. Apple was sad that her roommate wasn't here again but her lips were still on fire from the kissed she gave Raven that it place a bright smile on the Future Queen's face.

\- THE END IS JUST THE BEGINNING-


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 *** A MONTH LATER ***

Apple couldn't take it anymore, that she let's out a frustrating scream on the pillow. Darling sigh as she was also by her limit of finding the witch.

Two silence minutes had past till Apple stood up, went to her closet and brought out the teabags and cuffs what Maddie had given them. "I can't take this anymore, it's going to drive me insane and I don't mean the wonderland kind!" Apple shouts as she felt the need to strangle a certain witch with her bare hands, but she takes calming breaths as she stares at Darling.

"You know what, let's use a teabag today and if it does work then we follow Raven." Apple had this insane look when she spoke that people would hide and let the fairest do what she wanted.

Darling nodded her head as she gotten up from her spot and taken the items from the princess's hands. "Okay but let me make it since you seem that you would likely poison the tea." Darling claimed that Apple sigh which she had done alot in month's time. But nevertheless she grabs her girlfriend's hand and runs out the room with the teabags, which are in Darling's other hand.

 **\- SKIP TO** **CASTLETERIA-**

The princess and the knight rushed to the castleteria, hoping that Raven would be here for breakfast. They ran till they gotten to the Lunch lady, who was looking at them weird but shrug since this is Ever After High.

"Mam, may we use the kitchen, please?" The lunch lady just stood still with a uninterested look. "We want to make some tea for our friend special day and wanting to surprise her with her favorite tea." Darling ask nicely that the Lunch lady just nodded that the girls smiled and walked into the kitchen.

When they were finished with the tea, they asked the lady if she could give this to Raven Queen, that the lady just smile and nodded that the girls hugged the poor woman that she nearly couldn't breathe.

Few minutes had gone by that the princess and the knight nearly lost all hope on Raven till the person who they are looking for, came in. They stalked Raven from the top floor as the witch gotten her breakfast, who was sporting a confused look but shook it off and walked to the nearest dining table.

The couple stalk further as the witch eats her breakfast and drinks the tea that the girls high-five. " So phase 2 is in action, right?" Darling ask as Apple nodded with a smile. The couple waited patiently for the witch, who was speaking to Melody Piper.

The girls had followed the witch everywhere, well not everywhere since Raven had classes which they were off today so they even ask some of the teachers if they could be in the classes but that wasn't the point, the point was that they did without Raven knowing. Afternoon came and Raven went out to the Dragon's stables while looking out if anyone is following her.

"Alright Nevermore, we'll be going to our special place." Raven says to the small dragon while she gotten dress, normally she would use her magic but today seems different that she couldn't even use a simple spell.

When Raven finished, Nevermore grew large that Raven putted her harness on, mounted her and flew out that they didn't notice a white-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl slipping in the stables. Darling and Apple gotten dress in their dragon armor and mounted Braebyrn.

Yet again they followed the maroon-haired girl as they were flying nearly for an half an hour till the witch lowered the dragon to the ground and ran off with the dragon, which is small again. The couples landed a minute or two after Raven since they didn't know why the witch was here. They gotten off Braebyrn and ran after Raven, leaving the dragon behind.

They ran-and-ran, trying to find the maroon-haired girl but gotten lost in a unknown forest. "Darling, do you know your way around these woods?" Apple asked her girlfriend since Darling was more the adventure type than she ever was. Darling shakes her head in a "no" motion since she didn't know these woods existed. Apple sigh and the two walked wonderless in the woods, hoping to spot Raven.

They wonder the woods what felt like hours but actually had been 6 minutes at most, but then they heard a waterfall that the two girls follows the sound. As they came near the waterfall, they are hearing that someone was crying that they were walking faster till they gotten to the edge of the woods. They were met with a beautiful waterfall on the side which is near the cliff but the most beautiful thing was the view of Ever After that can take anyone's breath away. Yet the couple focus wasn't on the view but the dark dragon, who was busy cuddling with someone. They knew who this dragon is, that gave away the person who was crying.

Apple wanted to go hug her roommate, wanting make her feel better but Darling stopped her and giving a shaking 'no' with her head which stated that they should leave the witch. Apple looked sad but nodded that she understands. The princesses stood behind the trees so they could hear what Raven's problem is which they weren't prepared of what they heard.

"Why does Eros hate me so much that he has made me love not one, but two people, whom are a couple that are going strong, yet I want to be with Apple and Darling but I can't since they don't like me that way." At this point Raven was rambling about her problem to the dark dragon and unknowing the couple.Apple was shock and she felt that the air in lungs were gone that she nearly faints but Darling face was expressionless that nobody could read what going threw the knight's mind.

They didn't know what to do but listen further to the rambling witch. "Does this make me a bad person for falling in love for two people who are together. Nevermore I don't know what to do anymore! I try to keep my distance from the two but where ever I go, they're there but sometimes it just feels like they following me like today, even in my classes it felt like someone was watching me which I thinks was Apple or Darling but it couldn't be since they aren't in my classes for today." Raven felt and look defeated that she falls on her ass and hug her knees, hoping that this love she fell would pass like a wind in the forest.

The princess sigh and looked at her knight, giving a pleading look that Darling just stared a minute till she nodded. They moved quietly out of the forest and heading for the witch. They move slow and quietly, hoping not to scare the witch but then Apple step on a branch that snap under her heel which Apple cursed as the witch jumped up and turn to their direction. Raven was surprised when she saw what cause snap sound that she felt embarrassed since she's been crying and might look like zombie, so she hid her face in her hands.

Apple moved in front of the 'evil' princess and remove the witch's hands from her face. Raven eye stare straight into Apple's eyes and ask, " Hi, what you guys doing here?" Apple didn't know what to say but luckily Darling saved her. "We're here for you since you been acting different to us than you usually are, so we followed you here, hoping to figure out what wrong."

Raven's face had gotten pale that Snow White would be jealous of Raven's skin colour.Raven moved away from Apple and Darling that the couple moved forward to the witch. "H-h-how lon-ng were *sob* you guys here?" Raven asked, hoping that they weren't here this whole time and they just came but Apple's face betrayed her as she shown a guilty look that Raven had gone cold and moved faster backwards. But unknowing to the witch, she's was nearly the cliff.

"We can talk about this Raven, just let us in, please!" Apple pleads to the witch, who is crying and still moving backwards, nearing the cliff. Raven shakes her head no, wishing this was one bad dream and hoping that it will end soon. Darling had notice that they were moving near the cliff, " Raven stop, please!" Darling says watch the witch still moving back till the edge that Darling lets out a breath that she didn't she was holding in.

"W-what there to talk about Apple! You don't know what the hell I'm feeling right now!" Raven was screaming and trying to give the princess a clue that she wants to be left alone to sulk but the princess didn't get the clue and move closer. The apple theme princess stopped that Raven just notice that Apple's hair was shadowing her eyes from her.

"You say I don't know how it feels like to have two crushes at once, hoping that one would notice but still wanting the other." Apple took a breath and continue. "That's where you're wrong since I know that feeling very well and till this day, I still have a crush on the one while I have the other " as Apple says this she reveals her eye's to the witch where Raven notice that there are tears in eyes and feeling shock that Apple knew what she was feeling.

As Raven stood there, she hears a crack that the witch looked down and notice that there forming cracks under her feet that when she looks up, she's met with worried looks as she looks scared which turn horrified real quick when the ground beneath her broke apart and gave one lost look at the knight and princess as she falls.

-THE END IS JUST THE BEGINNING-


End file.
